


my crush with eyeliner

by flyingthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: no_tags, Eyeliner, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: In which Gerard wears eyeliner, Ray watches Gerard put on eyeliner, and the eyeliner is a euphemism for sex according to Mikeyway.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 9





	my crush with eyeliner

Gerard catches Ray staring sometimes in the reflection of the mirror and never says anything about it, just keeps humming to himself and lining his eyes in dark, smudgy kohl. Being on stage has always meant this to him, meant lining his eyes for definition so that maybe he didn't look dead under harsh lights. There was something calming about it, something calming about the way that the makeup almost means he's stepping into a role. That he is no longer Gerard Way, but _Gerard Way_.

He wonders if that's why Ray stares, if he wonders why Gerard does it. If he wonders what it would be like to do it himself. So Gerard asks.

"Do you want to try it?"

The pencil is between his fingers, and Gerard waves it a little to indicate what he's taking about. Ray looks between the pencil and Gerard's face in the mirror and slowly shakes his head. Gerard shrugs, it's not his problem if Ray's too manly to try makeup. There's nothing wrong with guys who wear makeup, but Gerard realizes that not everyone's cool with it. He goes back to lining his eyes.

Ray's pause makes Gerard think, though. It wasn't really a _dude are you serious_ pause, it was more of a _what can of worms might this open and am I ready for that_ pause. Which, okay. That sort of implies that if Gerard keeps asking, Ray might actually give in. So Gerard keeps asking.

"Offer still stands," Gerard says the next time he catches Ray staring, "just so you know."

There's another pause, this one more like _fucker we're on in ten minutes_, and then Ray rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Gerard lets it go and finishes lining his eyes, before going out and playing a rocking show. He catches Ray watching him during parts of the show, but he doesn't think anything of it. The energy from the crowd drowns out any concerns he might have, really, because it's damn infectious.

So he's not expecting the calloused fingers that wrap around his wrist after the show. Gerard turns, finding Ray looking at him nervously. He pauses, waiting for Ray to say something or release his wrist, and he can feel the post-show sweat dripping down him. Ray licks his lips nervously.

"Good show," he says finally.

Gerard blinks. "Thanks. You too."

It's not what Ray wants to say, Gerard knows, but if he can't say it out loud then Gerard doesn't know what it is he wants to say. As much as he wishes he could (and sometimes thinks that Mikey does), Gerard can't read minds. He doesn't know what Ray wants to say to him and he won't know until Ray tells him.

Life goes on. Every so often, Gerard waves his pencil and asks if Ray wants to try the eyeliner. Ray always declines. It sort of becomes a game, like seeing who will snap first, and Gerard can see the slight smile when Ray shakes his head no. It's like a private joke, something just between the two of them, and Mikey sometimes raises an eyebrow about it but he never really says anything about it out loud until the day that Ray shakes his head no and Mikey sighs, snapping his Sidekick shut violently.

"Seriously, dude, just try the eyeliner. Please, I'm tired of seeing you and my brother flirt and not do anything about it."

Both Ray and Gerard stare at Mikey, who just rolls his eyes and walks out of the dressing room. Gerard catches Ray's eye in the mirror and there's a kind of long awkward silence.

"It kind of is flirting," Gerard says finally, "for me at least."

"It might be flirting for me too," Ray finally replies, "I might have just not noticed."

They don't say anything about it after that. Gerard just turns back to the mirror and finishes putting on his eyeliner, Ray watching him intently. Then it's showtime and their weird little dressing room confession is lost in sweat and lights and bass and everything else good about shows. Gerard pushes it away, to the back of his mind, and it catches him by surprise when Ray's fingers wrap around his wrist again. He stops, just like the last time, and waits for Ray to talk.

"I'd like to, sometime. You know, with the eyeliner. Just not, like, at a show first?"

Gerard grins. "We can always wipe it off if—"

"The eyeliner," Mikey cuts in, "is a euphemism for sex."

Gerard punches Mikey in the shoulder for that, ignores his indignant noises because Mikey's his little brother and he can punch his little brother if he wants to. Siblings are allowed to abuse their siblings as much as they want, it's in the unwritten rules of the universe or something. He turns back to Ray and laces their fingers together.

"I wouldn't be opposed if it was a euphemism for sex," Gerard stage whispers to Ray.

"Good," Ray stage whispers back, "because it kind of is."

They both collapse into a fit of giggles after that because this is all so absolutely juvenile and they're probably more than a little high off of performing and the rush of the crowd, but whatever. It doesn't even matter because they have to get back onto their bus and head to wherever they're supposed to be. Gerard can't remember, lost track of dates and cities within the first week of being on the road, figures it doesn't matter because he's got Ray's fingers tangled in his and whatever. What the fuck ever, because everything right now is perfect.

It's not even really just that Gerard wants to put eyeliner on Ray (whether or not that's a euphemism for sex), it's that he wants to share milkshakes with him like some bobby soxer circa 1950. Or Sandy from _Grease_, although Gerard likes to think that he's more fabulous than Olivia Newton John and Ray is very definitely not John Travolta. He'd probably look good in a leather biker jacket, or on a bike and well. There's a thought.

Except not, because Gerard's pretty sure the band will kill him if he writes an entire album that's sort of like _Grease_ only with more rock. Ray nudges Gerard and Gerard snaps back into reality.

"Hey," Ray says, "what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Gerard shrugs. "just how good you'll look in eyeliner."

Ray smiles the same slight smile Gerard's used to seeing when Ray shakes his head _no_, and Gerard thinks that maybe it's a smile reserved for him. Before he can talk himself out of it, Gerard presses his lips to Ray's. It's kind of a messy, surprised, kiss but it's no worse than some of the kisses Gerard and Frank have had on stage. It will never be rated among the five most passionate, most pure kisses since the invention of the kiss, but as far as kisses go? It's a pretty damn good one. In fact, it's kind of Gerard's favorite kiss.

At least, Gerard figures, until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [no_tags](https://no-tags.dreamwidth.org/) many eons ago. It feels appropriate to repost to AO3 now, since MCR IS BACK??? FROM THE WAR????


End file.
